Shocked Eyes
by Dbztron2
Summary: Gary gives some examples of things that make girls, and sometimes even guys eyes go wide in shock. And with all examples there will always be a story behind at lease one, if not more, of them. Palletshipping. FemAsh. Depending on reviews may become a two or three shot.


**Hey, ok so this is something I have been thinking about for a while now. For those of you who may be wondering about my other Pokemon story 'I'll be your Pokemon.' the next chapter will be up soon, but between this and school (mainly school as this only took me about two hours or so to write.) I only have the next chapter have written. As for this story if you would like to see this turned into a two or three shot then put it in the review and I'll try to expand on this. Thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

I honestly wonder sometimes how big a girls eyes can get when their shocked.

Like when they walk in on a guy changing and see a naked man for the first time.

Or a boy tells her that he loves her.

Or, for the first time, wants to go out with her,

Or my personal favorite, kisses her.

Or how about when a guy walks in on her changing.

If you notice there seems to be a pattern here, a girl becomes most shock there for her eyes grow the most when it has something to do with a boy.

Now for those of you nitwits out there who still don't know what I'm talking about and have never seen a girl shocked by any of these things before, how about I describe one of these things I've listed in more detail so you can picture it better and maybe even understand what I'm talking about.

Let's try the last thing I listed.

Picture me, Gary Oak, walking down the hall of the Pokemon center I was staying at for the night. Ok now imagine me seeing my rival at that same Pokemon center checking in for the night just a few hours earlier. Now of course I'm going to challenge him to the battle, most likely the battle wont be till the next morning, but I want to be sure to give him the heads up so he can prepare. So I'm walking down the hall to the room nurse Joy said he's be in.

I see the door that was clearly led to my rivals room for the night as it has a note with his messy hand writing on the handle that reads 'keep out! Sleeping future Pokemon master.'

As I look over I see my rival has a room right across the hall from my own, which may be good as that means I can keep an eye on him and see how he prepares for our battle.  
Now by this point you may be asking, where is the girl in this story? Now if you'll just be patient you'll find out.

So anyway I walk up to my rivals door, and without knocking I turn the handle and open it. As I step in I see Ash whip around to see me enter upon hearing the door open.  
My jaw drops and Ash's eyes inflate to the size of blimps.  
Now you may be asking, I thought a girls eyes were so post to become wide and a girl is shocked by you or another boy walking in on her.  
Well I did just walk in and shock a girl.

And no I was not insulting Ash, I was being literal.  
And that's were I'm at now. In the door way of my rivals room, mouth wide and her eyes inflated.

After a moment she realizes a boy is in her room and she has no shirt on, only some chest bindings that she was just beginning to remove cover her breasts that, due to the looseness of the bindings I can see are rather large. She screams, picks up the closest thing to her, which happens to be her half of the pokeball we fought over when we were kids, and chucks it at me yelling at me to "Get the hell out!"

I do with more speed than a Pikachu using volt tackle, slamming the door behind me.  
I lean on the door breathing hard, trying to think about all the reasons Ash would have and could have hidden her gender for so long.

After several seconds all I can come up with is it has something to do with her poor excuse for a dad who, before running off, always went around saying how much better men were than women.

Of course I was only about five at that point in time but even I knew how wrong he was, and I even wanted to hit the man at points.

After a few more moments I hear the knob turning and I push away from the door, no doubt blushing like mad.

Ash only partly opens it, but I can still see all the embarrassment on her half hidden face.

"You can come in now, if you want. I'm sure you wanted something from me in the first place, now more so. You probably want answers." she whispers.

I can't help thinking she looks cute as I nod and slide past her into the room.

She shuts the door, muttering something about wishing there was a lock, and come to sit next to me on the edge of the bed.

Theres silence for a moment before I finally speak.

"Is it because of your dad?"

She looks up at me with those huge, shocked eye and nods.

"How did you know?" she asks quietly.

"Remember how before he left, you always had to make up excuses for the bruises on your arms and he would go around ranting about how men were better than women? After I though about it for a few seconds after seeing, finding out your really a girl, it made prefect sense." I explain softly.

She hides her face in her hands.

"Oh." she whispers.

It's quiet again for a moment before she talks again.

"He was right though. Girls, or at least in my case, are weak, and pathetic, and useless." she whispers, a single crystal tear running down her face.

I look at her shocked.

"What?" I say a bit to loud as she jumps, I feel bad instantly.

"You know it to, it's how you figured it out right? Girls are weak, like he said, and I struggle to win any Pokemon battles. I mean I only have one badge, that I only got because Brock felt bad for being so rough on Pikachu, and I almost never win those random trainer battles. I only have two Pokemon. I'm pathetic." she sobs.

Now sometimes, a guys eyes can inflate to the size of blimps like a girls do when in shock.

Much like mine just have.

I don't think I have ever seen Ash in such a broken state.

Anger builds up inside me. I want to hunt down and kill that bastard who dared to ever call himself this girls father. He had no right to ever break her like this.

"Ash, that's not true. Strength is not determined by gender, and believe it or not your one of the strongest trainers I know. What your father said and did to you was total bull shit. He had no right and was way out of line." I tell her.

She looks at me with one big brown eye and sniffles.

"Really?" she asks.

I nod.

"Of course, and you know what, I'm actually relieved your really a girl." I tell her.

"Why?" she asks confused.

"For several reasons. One, your stubbornness makes sense. And honestly have you ever met a weak stubborn person?"

She shakes her head.

"Exactly, that's a trait that should prove how strong you are in itself. Number two no boy could naturally have that pretty of a face. I worried sometimes that you got plastic surgery or something to look as good as you do."

She giggles a little blushing as I exaggerate.

"and finally number three, if you were a boy then I would be gay."

She looks shocked, but I'm serious.

I gently take her chin to prove my point, and kiss her on the lips.

Remember my second, third, and forth examples of things that make a girls eyes go huge.

Well I just did all of them I a few short sentences.

And added together, I think her eyes just exploded... 


End file.
